The Amazing Spiderman plus one
by Mimms
Summary: This is for the new movie. Azayla is his cousin(they were really close when they were kids but after his parents died, they didn't see each other until now)& I'm placing her in different scenes throughout the movie.I will try to keep them in order as best I can. She's 15 & a sophomore. I rated it T cause I'm not sure what all I will put in here. I'll write as as inspiration comes.
1. Enter Azayla-middle-name-Trouble-Parker

**Hi hi! I started writing this while on vacation (during... November of all months -_-) and my sisters really liked it so I'll post some of it here and see what other people think. Anyway, I do not own anything Spiderman. None of it belongs to me :( except for Azayla. So, I'd love to hear what you think! Thanks.**

**~Rebekah**

* * *

High school sucks

Peter Parker slumped in his chair with his arms resting protectively on his desk around what had probably been a camera. Gwen Stacy had just told him that what he did was brave, but stupid and they had exchanged names. The teacher was just beginning to call role when a freshman girl poked her head into the classroom. She didn't say anything, just looked over the top of her rectangular frame glasses for one face in particular.

"May I help you?" the teacher asked, sounding annoyed. The girl turned and gave the teacher a beaming smile, the picture of innocence.

"Yes actually. I need to speak with Peter Parker out in the hall for a moment, if you don't mind. Peter?" Hearing his name, Peter looked up and accidentally met the girl's eyes.

Her eyes were a stunning shade of green and, as well as being intelligent, had a hint of cockiness behind her glasses. Her hair, as inch or so shorter than shoulder length, was brown with gold woven through out it. It had a soft natural wave to it that looked like it had been braided and unbraided a few times. Her bangs were brushed across her forehead to the right, mostly covering three red, parallel scratches. She was tall but looked to be a head shorter than Peter.

Peter started to rise, ignoring the looks from his classmates, when his teacher stopped him.

"I think not. Whatever you have to say to Mr. Parker, you can say in front of the class. What is your last name?"

"Fine." The girl shrugged but you could tell she was annoyed. "Parker. Pete, Aunt May says you're to wait for me after school. I've no idea how to get back to the house." A few students snickered at that and she turned an icy glare on them. She spoke slowly, as if they were young children and weren't able to understand what she was saying.

"I flew in from California, got here at two in the morning and am running on two and a half hours of sleep. When you can do that and not fall asleep during class, then you come talk to me."

"Are you trying to be funny?" the teacher asked sourly.

"Funny about what?'

"Your last name."

"No, I'm not. My last name is Parker; my first name'll be before Peter's. See? Right here." She leaned over and pointed at a name halfway down the page.

"Azayla Parker?" the teacher asked skeptically.

"Yup. That's me."

"Then you're late," the teacher said dryly.

"Sorry. My first day at Midtown. Got lost."

"I'll let it go this once. Don't let it happen again. Please go take your seat." Azayla didn't say anything in response and walked to one of the few empty seats. She sat down to Peter's left. Peter waited until the teacher was busy before leaning over to whisper to Azayla.

"What are you doing here? You are not a junior."

"If you would think about that question, you would remember that I am only one year behind you and I take AP classes. Did you get hit in the face or something, 'cause you look like crap." Her tone went from teasing to concerned in two seconds flat.

"No," he muttered.

"Yes", answered the blonde to Peter's right at the same time. Azayla raised an eyebrow and gave him her librarian glare over the top of her glasses, but ruined it by smirking.

"Ms. Parker, Mr. Parker, your attention if you don't mind," said the teacher irritably. Peter grinned at his desktop and Azayla smiled politely.

This was going to be fun.


	2. First time in years

Hello again! This was originally part of the first chapter-ey thingie, but I thought it sounded better ending where I ended it on here, which is why this is really short. I have more written, but it's all stuff at the end of the movie and 'cause I want to post chapters in order, I won't post those for a while. Annddd I wasn't going to put a love interest for Azayla in my story, but while writing the chapter that I will probably post next, it sorta wrote itself and insisted that there be one. Anyway, thank you for reading!

~Rebekah

The attention span of a sparrow

Azayla didn't wait for Peter after class. She was determined to get to class on time... well, somewhat determined. She had the attention span of a sparrow sometimes. Azayla made it to the rest of her classes on time, but when attempting to leave school, she ended up at the gym by the nurse's office. She asked the nurse for directions and after carefully following them, found the exit and Peter waiting for her. As she approached him, he started to walk and she had to jog a few steps to catch up. She shifted to match her pace to his and there was silence between them for a moment. Finally, Azayla spoke.

"Here," she said holding out an icepack. "For your face."

"Where'd you get that?" Peter asked, accepting it none the less.

"Somehow ended up by the nurse's office by the gym. Got it there," was the answer.

"Isn't your last class geometry or Greek or something?" Peter's words were slightly muffled by the icepack.

"Latin actually, room 404. Same area though. Why?"

"I thought so. Because the gym is on the other end of the school. How'd you end up there?"

"I got turned around!" Azayla replied defensively. Peter raised an eyebrow and she scowled.

"Seriously, Azayla?" Her scowl turned into a glare directed solely at Peter. "You could get lost in an empty room."

"Shut up, Peter. I could not! And besides, my photographic memory'll kick in any day now."

"Sure it will," he teased. She playfully punched him in the arm and he let her, but she was smiling again. "You don't really have photographic memory, do you." It was more of a statement than a question.

"No, but you don't need to tell anyone else that."

"Mmhmm. We'll see. If you take this road, you'll get to the house faster."

"'Kay. Hey Peter?" She waited for him to look at her before continuing. "Who was that blonde who was sitting next to you in class?"

Azayla had seen her picture on Peter's computer and after looking a few things up, already knew who she was, but was curious as to how he would answer.

"Umm, just a friend," he said, stumbling a little over the word 'friend'. Azayla smiled, trying not to laugh. Peter was such a terrible liar when it came to girls. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't tell Aunt May that you think I was in a fight."

"How quickly you changed the subject," Azayla murmured, mostly to herself. "I won't tell her, but she'll notice and so will Uncle Ben, but he'll know."

"Yeah but he won't tell Aunt May."

"Neither will I then," Azayla promised. He gaev her a nod of thanks as they walked up the front porch.


End file.
